


【一品鍋x少主】溺殺

by Zoujinjin



Category: all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 一品鍋, 男少主 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Kudos: 25





	【一品鍋x少主】溺殺

自由  
何謂自由?  
人生而來，不是就應該是自由的嗎?  
他摸了摸那官服，想起自己被約束的日子  
被禮儀､教養､官場束縛  
雖然他獲得許多的讚揚聲，也獲得許多皇帝的賞賜，但是…  
錦衣玉食，聲色犬馬的日子，當真那般美好嗎?  
“華服真不如鄉間粗衣自在…”他喃喃自語，最後關上衣櫃  
門板碰撞上發出些許聲音，他嘆了一口氣  
這世道還是太亂了  
“一品鍋…?”  
身後傳來奶貓般的低吟，一品鍋整理好情緒回頭就看見那個自己捧在手心的孩子正爬出棉被，他馬上走過去扶住  
現在是秋天，天氣稍涼，但有時卻也炎熱。所以十分怕熱的孩子還披著薄被  
他蹲下，愉悅看著還閉著雙眼的人兒  
從這裡看去，孩子纖細的身軀在薄被下就似水蛇扭動般  
或許是還是有些冷，孩子將薄被捂在胸前。但薄被太薄，貼在他身上就像一層紗衣，無法擋住那因為早晨而挺立起來的小乳粒  
他的長髮也被一品鍋溫柔打理下變得長至腰際，披散在潔白的床單上。此時的孩子就像個即將獻出初次的小男妓，既無害又淫蕩  
他也是個壞心眼，故意壓住被單一角，導致孩子一個不注意，被單就這樣被扯下了  
青紫的痕跡顯露在空氣中，孩子愣了愣，臉上浮出紅暈，手想去搶被子遮住最後防線  
但最後還是被他制止，連遮住底下小肉根的一點布料也被抽出  
春光外洩  
他圈住孩子的細腰，將光裸的他放在自己腿上  
他的手溫熱，撫在孩子大腿內側激起他顫抖  
“呀!”腿根嫩肉被狠狠掐了一下，孩子雙手握住那個作惡的手掌，自以為凶狠的怒瞪男人  
“怎麼了?”他吻了吻孩子臉頰，故意問  
孩子鼓起嘴，但自知比不過他，潔白細嫩的手臂伸長，纖細的手指撫上他的臉，最後示弱般和他討了一個吻“別捉弄我了…”  
“好好好”他摸了摸孩子的頭，手不自覺地從後腦勺滑到那柔弱的背上，“時間還早，還可以再多睡一些，恩?”  
可是剛剛的撩撥已經讓孩子醒了大半，孩子搖搖頭，阻止對方想讓他躺下的動作  
“家裡的魚沒了，我想去市…”  
“那個我剛才已經釣上一條了”他伸手從一旁櫃子中抽出一件衣服，慢條斯理地幫懷中人打理”農地果樹菜園也不用擔心，我也好了。你到時去花園澆澆花就好”  
他只幫孩子套上一件衣物，那即腰的長髮他摸著，還是沒有幫人綁起的打算  
“唔…下次讓我來耕田吧…”孩子眼神有些游移”每次都讓你來…我心裡過意不去”  
他只是笑著搖頭，手滑過孩子的手臂  
以前還在空桑時，這個手臂因為鍋包肉而算上結實有力，但自從失憶被他帶走後，這手臂就在他的照料下變得纖細白嫩…而且脆弱  
只要輕輕捏一下就會出現烏痕，使點力就能控制他所有的動作…  
“是我想做的”他吻上孩子

(少主主場  
他用雙手抓著澆花器，有些吃力的在後院澆花  
那水壺被他裝滿水，十分沉重  
他不經有些自責自己為甚麼要貪心裝那麼多水  
而且…  
他併起腿，臉有些羞紅  
他身上只穿那件外袍，裡面則甚麼都沒有  
那外袍是一品鍋的，衣服極大極寬，和自己的身體相比體型差許多，套上去就跟沒穿是一樣的  
所幸這山裡除了他們一戶人家外就沒有鄰居，不然他還真沒有膽子穿這樣在外頭  
“唔，陽光真大”他擦了擦汗，最後終於完成自己今天第一份工作  
雖然已經完成自己的事，但難得終於可以出房屋外，他不禁想在多待一會  
“真想去山下的市集阿…”他嘟起嘴  
窸窣  
“恩?”  
山上的動物本就較多，而他也是喜歡動物的，想都沒想都循著聲音上前…

所有事情都發生在那一瞬間  
他的雙眼被人用布料遮了起來，眼前忽然黑一片的他危機感大大提升，尖叫著推開那人就想逃跑  
但無奈他太過急躁，腳下絆到一塊石頭就跌下一個小坡，滾了幾圈撞上一堆樹葉堆才停止  
而他的衣服也在翻滾中被敞開，露出裡面沾著幾片樹葉的白嫩軀體  
他想起身逃跑，但無奈這具身體太過虛弱，禁不住這樣敲撞  
眼前的黑布依舊綁的死緊，他顫抖的聽著那慢悠悠靠近的腳步聲  
依稀他聽到那聲音異常低沉的人在嘲笑他，笑他穿著像極了賣屁股的小倌，體弱的不像個男人  
接下來，那人撫上他的身軀，板開他的腿長驅直入

他是自己撐著回到屋子的  
他身上都是那人留下的痕跡，當下他幾乎要崩潰  
每走一步，他就能感受到從屁股裡滴下的白濁，沿著他的大腿滑下到小腿腳腕，接著落入土地  
“少主!”耳邊是熟悉溫暖的聲音，他掉下最後一滴眼淚，倒了下去  
…..  
….  
他不敢出門，只要一出門就會想起那時發生的事  
而男人也很體諒他，要他好好在家裡待著，將事情交給他極可  
但他知道這樣的他會給予心愛人無限的壓力，所以他要求男人教他如何整裡房子，至少能幫助男人，即使是一點微薄之力  
算是補償男人，他在家都故意穿著衣襬堪堪能遮住一半臀部的衣物，裡面也沒穿，給男人飽眼福  
有時男人真受不住，從後方掐住他的腰，他就會聽話的撐著牆或是櫃子，翹起屁股讓男人操幹  
男人喜歡看他被操完後全身敏感的樣子，常常會故意拍拍他的屁股要他繼續手上的工作  
而他只能含著一屁股精液繼續剛才沒做完的事  
幾次下來，算是報復男人壞心眼，他故意將衣物敞開，直接露出自己的乳肉和小肉根，趴在窗戶假借擦窗戶的名義給在外頭耕田的男人欣賞  
而這往往是男人放下工具，進到屋內給他好好立了規局  
他們是如此甜蜜  
“阿!蘿蔔沒了”他吻上身邊男人，笑嘻嘻要對方去農地中拔幾個當備用  
目送對方離開家門，他捲起袖子去整理放在床上的衣服  
男人基本穿著黑色素色的衣物，而給他買的衣物都是以白居多，這整理起來十分方便  
將所有衣物整理完畢收好，他關上櫃子  
砰咚  
“恩?”他皺眉，小力推了推櫃子，果然櫃子又搖晃一下”是壓到東西?櫃子怎麼不平了”  
他在地板上趴下，仔細看著櫃子的四個腳  
“阿!”他眼睛一亮，馬上看見靠近自己的那邊有一塊布料  
他伸手去拉那塊布，幾次使力終於把它給拽出來  
那是一件沾著些許泥土和樹葉的布衣  
心中的恐懼加大，他拽著衣服的手發抖著  
“我回來了”耳邊是男人在客廳關門走來的聲音，他顫抖著想把衣服再塞回縫隙中，卻在衣物完全藏匿好的下秒被人一把握住手腕  
回過身，是男人微笑的臉


End file.
